N'espère pas n'essaies pas !
by AngelScythe
Summary: Lorsqu'Envy et Lust sont tous les deux amoureux l'un de l'autre mais que par leur statut ils n'arrivent pas à croire que ce soit possible.


_**N'espère pas, n'essaie pas.**_

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, hétéro, tristesse, interrogation.

Couple : Malgré que certaines personnes estiment que je ne puisse le considérer ainsi. LustXEnvy.

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages de cette fic appartiennent à Hiromu Arakawa.

Note : dédiée à tenshimizu, fait selon une de ses idées.

* * *

Il faisait mauvais dehors et Envy s'ennuyait. Il n'avait donc pas envie de sortir pour aller torturer de misérables humains, mais il n'avait pas non plus envie de rester dans la cité enfouie. Il soupira et songea un instant à Lust. Un léger sourire étira ses lèvres. Personne ne l'avait vu, bien. Car pour une fois e n'était pas un sourire sadique, c'était un sourire de joie. Il ne voulait pas que son air de tueur, tout son mur, s'efface face aux autres.

Avec un côté cruel, il se protégeait d'un certain côté, et c'était mieux ainsi. Un sourire de la sorte n'avait qu'une seule raison. Envy la trouvait tout simplement magnifique. Elle était belle, mystérieuse, elle renfermait en elle une certaine gentillesse mais aussi fragilité que visiblement il n'était pas censé aimé. C'était une énigme, même pour lui. Elle ne semblait pas aimer faire du mal, pas comme lui. Et en une bonne dizaine d'année, il savait. Celle qu'il avait considéré comme une amie voire la meilleure qu'il ne puisse jamais avoir…il l'aimait. Pour la première fois, en 400 ans, il aimait quelqu'un.

Songeant à cela, il ne pu que se dire qu'il était temps pour lui, d'essayer. Ne fusse qu'essayer de l'obtenir. Il se leva de l'appui de fenêtre sur lequel il était installé et il sortit de sa chambre, traversa le long couloir donnant l'impression de richesse, c'était tout Dante ça, et arriva devant la porte de la chambre de Lust.

Ce qui l'énervait, c'était que Gluttony serait sans doute là. Il hésita un instant puis frappa à la porte. La brune vint lui ouvrir et l'idée de se déclarer s'échappa bien vite, c'était débile. Ils étaient des homonculus.

-Que veux-tu ? Interrogea Lust en haussant un sourcil puisque visiblement le vert ne parlait pas.

- Je m'ennuie ! Fit Envy en haussant les épaules.

- Hum…rentre, faut que je parle d'un truc…

- Je suis pas un journal intime ! Remarqua sèchement Envy.

Lust hocha la tête mais, elle l'invita quand même à rentrer, ce qu'Envy fit. Il alla, nonchalamment, s'installer sur le magnifique lit de la brune. Il aimait ça aussi chez elle, elle avait du goût. C'était féminin mais ça ne virait pas à l'horrible avec des teintes roses ou des choses tout à fait niaises. C'est ça qu'il aimait.

Elle avait une chambre à la moquette blanc/gris et des murs au papier peint blanc. Très sobre, comme si elle ne voulait pas qu'on la remarque. Son lit, double, collé dans un coin, comme si elle avait voulu que personne d'autre quelle n'ait pu y entrer, était un sommier brun foncé, accompagné d'un couvre-lit raffiné bleu lavande.

-J'ai eu un nouveau flash quand à mes souvenirs.

Envy soupira. Seul hic avec Lust, quand elle se souvenait, elle voulait en parler. Lui, il avait la décence de garder ça pour soit. Lui qui se souvenait de sa vie d'avant pendant son sommeil, c'était pareil à des cauchemars qui le réveillaient dès qu'il essayait de dormir.

Il la toisa, attendant l'inévitable. Il aurait tout aussi bien pu lui faire faux bond. Prétextant l'une ou l'autre excuse bien sentie du genre « Bon, j'ai quelques humaines à tuer ». Mais il s'était trahi quand il avait annoncé à la jeune femme qu'il s'ennuyait. Cela signifiait clairement que l'envie de tuer des humains n'était pas fort présente.

-Je l'ai vue avec un homme…tu sais cet homme dont je t'ai si souvent parlé…Cet homme qui l'aimait. Mais ça à dépassé les flashs où je le voyais à son chevet, tout simplement. Non, je me suis souvenue qu'ils s'aimaient vraiment. Qu'ils passaient des journées ensembles, à discuter, à s'embrasser, à s'aimer tout simplement. Ne laissant pas les autres les déranger parce qu'ils étaient ensemble et que c'était largement suffisant pour eux. Je me suis souvenue de ça. Je me suis dit qu'ils avaient de la chance.

Elle poussa un petit soupir et s'assit à côté d'Envy qui faisait mine de l'écouter. A vrai dire, il savait plus ou moins ce que voulait dire Lust, et ça lui était largement suffisant. Il avait saisi le message. Il avait lu entre les lignes de ce que disait la brune. Il avait lu dans ses émotions. Elle ne désirait rien d'autre que de vivre ce qu'avait bien pu vivre l'humaine qu'elle avait été.

La brune secoua la tête tendit la main, elle frôla celle du vert qui se leva. Il la dévisagea presque froidement. Ca c'était la meilleure, comme elle voulait vivre l'amour, elle se tournait vers lui. Il avait ressenti ça quand elle l'avait touché. Pas un geste normal, un geste d'amoureux. Un geste qu'il aurait bien aimé avoir envers elle. Un geste qu'il se refusait tout bonnement.

Il lui envoya un regarde haineux comme lui seul savait le faire. Le genre de regard qui vous insuffle de ne plus l'approcher de ne rien essayer. Le regard qui dit « Toi, si tu savais ce que je vais te faire ! » Car s'il était bien une chose qu'il détestait plus que tout, c'était qu'on se joue de lui.

Envy sortit de la pièce, énervé.

Lust resta dans sa chambre, sans rien comprendre. Elle était amoureuse d'Envy, elle ne pouvait plus se le cacher. Elle avait essayé de lui faire comprendre qu'elle ressentait ça en lui racontant une histoire sur Son passé. Même si elle savait qu'il détestait ça. Elle avait cru qu'il avait compris, à son air. Son visage avait pris l'expression de quelqu'un ayant compris quelque chose. Alors, elle avait osé lui toucher la main et il était parti.

Peut-être, avait-il mal compris, ou alors il ne voulait pas partager ce genre de sentiment avec elle. C'était vrai après tout qu'il n'avait jamais semblé la considérer comme autre chose qu'une amie. Et encore, elle devait se faire des illusions, parce que c'était ce qu'elle espérait au plus profond d'elle. Mais elle ne pouvait pas demander à Envy quelque chose de contre nature pour lui.

C'est vrai qu'il paraissait toujours si froid, si lointain par rapport aux autres. Si cruel. Pourtant, elle était sûre qu'il cachait quelque chose. Que derrière cette barrière cruelle et noire, il y avait quelqu'un qui demandait de l'amour et de l'attention. Il était peut-être trop tôt pour lui, pour se dévoiler, ou alors, pas avec elle. Ce n'était pas la bonne, quoi. Elle comprenait ça parfaitement.

Elle ne savait comment expliquer qu'elle aimait le polymorphe, un jour cette idée s'était comme inscrite en elle. Elle aimait Envy, point. Rien d'autre. Quelque chose d'inexplicable. Car elle avait cherché, des jours durant pour savoir pourquoi elle l'aimait, pourquoi lui ?

Elle se leva de son lit, elle devait mettre les choses au clair avec Envy, lui dire tout simplement ces trois mots qu'elle attendait de la part du vert. Ces trois mots qu'elle n'entendrait peut-être jamais mais qu'elle désirait tant entendre. Ainsi, lui, au moins, les entendraient. Même si jamais il ne les lui dirait à son tour.

Elle quitta sa chambre et se demanda un instant si lui avait regagné la sienne. Voyons. Il était quinze heures, il faisait mauvais dehors. Il ne devait certainement pas être ailleurs. Elle alla frapper à la porte et un grognement ressemblant vaguement à un quelconque « entrez » se fit entendre. Elle s'exécuta donc.

Elle ne put réprimer un sourire. La chambre d'Envy était assez étrange. Mais elle montrait clairement sa personnalité. Du moins la plus visible. Celle qui prenait le moins de place dans sa personnalité globale. Car pour elle, il y avait le vrai lui, et cet espèce de mur, de défense, et le tout faisait une personnalité très étrange, et très attirante.

La chambre, donc, avait une moquette, qu'elle savait très douce pour être des fois venus nue pied, de couleur ardoise. Le mur, lui, était plus clair, une espèce de gris, reflet noir. Le lit était au milieu de la pièce, bien que contre le mur. A l'instar de son propre lit, il était double. Mais contrairement à elle, il semblait inviter les gens à venir dedans. Elle savait bien qu'Envy était du genre aux aventures d'un soir, mais généralement, sa chambre restait un endroit privé.

Le lit était composé d'un sommier noir, très beau, presque luxueux, ce qui ne semblait pas aller avec son caractère. Et le couvre-lit était gris très foncé, presque noir. Banal, lui. Il couvrait tout le lit et ne laissait rien imaginer. Sur le mur, accrochés, se trouvaient des objets de tortures, qui semblaient dire qu'Envy n'était pas un enfant de cœur.

Et enfin, il y avait une fenêtre, avec un grand appuyé de fenêtre de marbre noire strié de tâche blanchâtre.

Il regardait par la fenêtre l'air ailleurs. Elle simula une quinte de toux pour attirer son attention. Après ce qui semblait être un soupir, il tourna la tête, lentement, vers elle. Il se leva de son appui de fenêtre et vint vers elle. Il tendit la main, elle fronça les sourcils. Il la lui prit et se pencha, visiblement, pour l'embrasser.

Lust eut un sursaut et le repoussa brutalement. Il lui lâcha la main, mais ne fut pas repoussé de plus de quelques centimètres. Elle le fixait à présent. Comment pouvait-elle l'aimer. Il était de toute évidence, qu'il ne voulait que jouer. Pourquoi vouloir l'embrasser sinon ? Ce n'était pas son genre. Pas comme ça. Alors…il voulait lui faire mal, rien de plus. Elle n'était pas capable de regard froid et haineux comme lui mais elle partit.

Envy la regarda partir, déboussolé, mais ça, il ne le laissait pas paraître. C'est elle qui lui prenait la main, elle qui lui donnait l'impression qu'il pouvait essayer, et quand il le faisait, elle le repoussait. A croire qu'en fait, elle ne voulait pas connaître l'amour. Et encore moins avec lui. C'était possible qu'il se trompait, après tout. Mais quand même. Ah ça, elle lui paierai. Juste pour s'amuser, il la torturerait un peu…

Mais à peine avait-il pensé ça qu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas envie de lui faire du mal. Pas du tout. Il restait au milieu de la pièce à réfléchir quand il entendit Dante beugler. Enfin, façon de parler. Elle criait juste un grand « Rassemblement ». Ca voulait dire qu'une mission allait peut-être lui tomber dessus. Une mission ennuyante, inutile, et sans doute, qu'il devrait faire avec Lust. Il n'avait vraiment pas de chance, mais les ordres étaient les ordres, il le ferait. Il ne savait jamais vraiment pourquoi. Peut-être par instinct de survie.

Il soupira longuement puis descendit. Les pensées en vrac, pensant à Lust. Il arriva dans le salon, le dernier. Elle lui lança un regard noir puis exposa une mission. Bien sûr, elle choisit seulement quelques-uns d'entre eux pour l'exécuter. Ici, ça serait comme d'habitude, lui, Lust et Gluttony. Sous prétexte que Wrath était trop jeune et que Sloth et Pride avaient déjà leur propre mission, à savoir être dans l'armée.

Dante sembla remarqua quelque chose et fronça les sourcils. Elle fixa Lust puis Envy. Ceux-ci ne semblaient pas faire attention à elle. Et pour cause ? Ils se regardaient en coin, changeant l'orientation de leur regard quand ils remarquaient qu'ils se regardaient.

-Envy, j'ai besoin de te parler…De suite ! Annonça-t-elle un peu sèche.

Le vert la dévisagea comme si c'était un simple moucheron. Il haussa les épaules et fit un pas vers elle. Il savait bien où il devait aller, dans sa chambre. Somptueuse, aux couleurs rouges et blancs, cette chambre dont l'odeur lui donnait envie de vomir.

-Et Lust, aie l'obligeance de ne pas trop t'éloigner, je devrais te parler, à toi aussi !

L'homonculus brune hocha la tête. Dante eut vite fait de rejoindre Envy dans sa chambre. Elle prit place dans son fauteuil de velours et toisa Envy de son regard hautain.

-J'ai remarqué la façon dont tu observais Lust, tout à l'heure. Dit-elle lentement.

Envy haussa un sourcil, feignant l'incompréhension. Il allait d'ailleurs parler quand elle lui fit signe de se taire.

-Tu sais pourtant que tu es un homonculus…

- A votre service ! Compléta Envy par habitude plus que parce qu'il le pensait réellement.

- Bien. Mais, je ne parlais pas de cela. Tu es un homonculus, tu n'as pas de sentiment.

- Pourquoi me dites-vous ça ? Interrogea Envy d'un air blasé.

-Tu la regardais comme si tu étais dans la mesure de l'aimer. Ne te torture pas l'esprit avec cela. Tu ne peux pas. Tu es un homonculus. L'envie. Tu ne peux qu'envier les choses, les désirer. Et certes pas les aimer. Comprends-tu ?

- Je suis pas un abruti ! Bien sûr que je comprends ! Je n'aime pas Lust. Maintenant si vous avez terminé…

- Tu peux disposer en effet !

Envy soupira et partit. Il eut juste le temps de se boucher un tant soit peu les oreilles avant que Dante ne crie pour appeler Lust, qui arriva bien vite. Envy retourna dans sa chambre, sachant très bien qu'elle aurait le droit au même discours.

Dans sa chambre, Envy songeait. Il se disait que jamais il ne partagerait d'amour avec Lust, parce qu'ils étaient trop méfiant l'un par rapport à l'autre. Si, il pensait bien si, Lust l'aimait, elle se méfierait de ce côté sadique qu'il avait. Et lui, il se méfiait de la brune car elle semblait toujours vouloir revivre son passé. Ils n'étaient pas faits pour être ensemble, ça, c'était sûr. Il soupira.

Il était un homonculus, il n'avait pas à se soucier de cela. Mais il espérait qu'un jour…un jour, ils finiraient ensemble, pour de bon. Et ce jour-là, il serait enfin, heureux.


End file.
